They enjoy (translation)
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Drabbles without continuity about the thoughts of several characters about Tim. There will be more Drabbles and more couples will be added.


Just want to take a moment to say that English it's not my mother language so it could be gramatical errors. If thats the case please don't be shy and tell me. I'm open for any sort of help.

any way thanks for reading

* * *

" Songbird AU "  
Ra's enjoys every moment with his songbird. Just like the moments when he lights the candles and incense an hour before dusk. Three seconds before the orange and red in the sky extinguished. Toes long, slender, thin, pale like asphodel petals holding the strong and exotic tones scented candles. The smoke caressing his skin as if it has the right to do such a thing and then disappearing as punishment for its audacity .  
The way he light the incense, burning the tip and leaving it to its imminent extinction.  
The way he gives its time to the flame to die under his watchful eye.  
As a snake waiting for its prey. As if waiting for someone's death under his fingers .  
Ra's enjoys every moment with the snake disguised as a bird, cause time is what he has and wouldn't be a good man if he wasn't only spending it in wonders.

* * *

" Untouchable"

Dick enjoys his moments with Tim, because there aren't many and because whenever he finds him is with the escort of this dark and jealous maiden that is Gotham. His moments alone are fleeting and precious .  
Dick does not remember the exact moment when Tim became Bruce but knows that he is an important part of this metamorphosis .  
Bruce himself is too. Dick believes that Babs may even have something to do with it.  
Because even the small details that no one sees, are great events for those big blue eyes that push anyone to have the need to confess all their sins .  
Dick enjoys bad the movies in Tim's department, just shirts and underwear, in the same way he would have enjoyed a kiss.  
Because it's all he have now.  
And because he was blind when he should not.  
Because he overlooked the very moment when Tim became too exclusive for him.  
Because he could not help it. Now is all he have.

* * *

"Natural"

Kon enjoy those moments when it seems that Rob has his age. Those times when backups are not sufficient and has to be resigned to let him in.  
Enjoy those moments because that's the perfect opportunity to sweep with all he finds, clean the crap from inside and stalling in his bones.  
He keeps those precious moments when Rob is shown just like he is, naturally and without his mask .  
When Rob has the luxury to smile and strut in his superior intellect and all other virtues .  
When Rob decides that "justice" is not always attached to meaning.  
When Rob decides that there is someone else who can take care of him just as well as himself.  
Kon enjoy those moment even when he ends up looking like a complete idiot most of the time .  
He just wants to see that smile .

* * *

"Fragile "

Jason enjoys those little moments when Timmy shows himself as fragile as he is. Because those moments are his and his alone .  
Because these broken wings and feathers on fire are his alone. Because no matter what, Tim always come to him.  
Because Tim knows that there is only one person who recognizes his pain.  
The one that feel a bird when someone tears its wings apart of its body like just one more replaceable appendix.  
So he enjoys those little moments .  
Those moments when Tim seeks confort and only finds it in someone just as broken as him.  
He enjoys the Whiskey and Ron to disinfect the wound and also enjoys black malboro to cauterize the deep cuts .  
He enjoys the sex to turn sobs into moans.

* * *

"Gorgeous"

Damian enjoys those moments when Drake shines in all his glory. Because it is in those moments when he can think of the future and smile with great satisfaction .  
Because sometimes you need to instruct a bird to sing the perfect song for their ropes and their chirping .  
Because that exuberance that Drake does not appreciate in himself is what makes him perfect for the true heir of Bruce Wayne .  
He enjoys those moments.  
When Red Robin tenses the ropes of the buildings and then leaves himself to fly, all kinetic energy and the darkness of Gotham overshadowed by the brightness of the towns red bird.  
When he reduces three men much larger than him with an iron bar .  
When he solves all your problems with a call and three keys on his computer.  
When he have spent six days (and all its nights) and has not slept more than four hours and haven't consumed more than 100 calories but still manages to be a beautiful and dignified creature .  
Damian enjoys those moments because is then when he discovers that Drake is the one.

* * *

"Amazing"

Bart enjoys his moments with Tim, with Rob and Red Robin .  
Because either way Tim is amazing.  
Bart does not know from where exactly this excessive fascination began with the third Robin only that it's there and he wants to spend every moment with all the facets of Tim .  
Because it will always be exciting.  
Never is fast, not like him, it's just... exciting.  
It's as if all his cells were slowed down without his consent, as if without actually notice it his body just were stopped, as if all the adrenaline he feels when he is running were accumulated in his body when Tim is next to him as if his heart pumped hundred thousand revolutions faster than it already does every time Tim has a plan.  
And is that Tim always has a plan.  
Tim always know what to do.  
It's as if Tim was perfect.


End file.
